A bottom hole assembly may be run into a wellbore. The bottom hole assembly may include a measurement-while-drilling (“MWD”) tool and a logging-while-drilling (“LWD”) tool. The MWD tool may evaluate physical properties in the wellbore such as pressure, temperature, and wellbore trajectory. The LWD tool may measure formation properties such as resistivity, porosity, sonic velocity, and gamma rays. The MWD tool may provide power to the LWD tool. In addition, the MWD tool may store measurements obtained by the MWD tool and the LWD tool. The measurements may then be encoded and transmitted from the MWD tool to the surface (e.g., through one or more wires or via pressure pulses).
In recent years, as drilling has progressed to greater depths, the length of the bottom hole assembly has increased to accommodate more advanced (and longer) MWD and LWD tools. This has resulted in the distance between the MWD tool and the LWD tool, or between two or more LWD tools, increasing, which causes the signals transmitted therebetween to become attenuated.